Sam's social spot! by me! Sam!
by dothepepperminttwist
Summary: Freddie got the blogs back up, so here I am! Freddie's is on Dr. Weymin's account. Carly's is on Alexandra Shinai's account. Stupid name, blame Freddie. Rating depends.
1. Chapter 1

Sam Puckett's social spot! By me! Sam!

Hello…

I'm Sam.

Yeah, I used to do this,

But Freddie screwed something up,

And I couldn't anymore.

But he fixed it,

And now I'm back!

Recent stuff…

Oh!

Last week, something crazy happened,

We got kidnapped!

Me, Carly and Frednerd that is.

Yeah, some crazy chick named Nora,

NEVER go to her house.

She will act like your 'an angel'

I'm anything but.

So, ask me a question,

I'll answer them all,

Long as they are PG.

Till whenever I get questions,

Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dude, I put the old blog up, _

_Like a couple hours ago, _

_And already have three questions!_

_Well, two questions,_

_And a statement from Frednub. _

_Jenna2010-06-11 . chapter 1 _

_Sam, do you love Freddie? The way you pick on him just screams you secretly love him._

_Jenna, you might want to see your doctor,_

_Because your brain is clearly malfunctioning. _

_Me? _

_Love that?_

_No. N-O. No._

_Even if I did, _

_Why would I tell you?_

_But I don't, _

_So it doesn't matter…_

_The Happy Beagle2010-06-11 . chapter 1 _

_Hey Sam! ive been having a problem for a while, but i found your blog and decided you were the perfect person to ask for adviceHeres the problem. I am a guy who likes the rough-and crazy girls. Girly-girls are not for me. Too bad alot of them like me. I find that annoying, but thats not the point. I want to know how to attract the more tom-boy-ish girls. i figured that you would know, since you are one. not that i'm trying to hit on YOU or anything. just need advice._

_Hello!_

_So refreshing to see someone who _

_Doesn't want a girly girl. _

_Wish other people would be like that. _

_Anyway, _

_I would just tell the girly girls _

_That you aren't interested. _

_don't say it mean, _

_Though I would, _

_Just say that you think that it would be better_

_To see someone else. _

_If they are just acting like your friends,_

_Then you should just let them be friends. _

_DO NOT_

_UNDER ANY PROBLEMS_

_Give them up for a girl friend. _

_Freddie has fallen for that many times. _

_Well, at least once. _

_To attract a Tom-Boy, _

_Be interested in the things they are. _

_Don't forget either that they like_

_Romance too. _

_Maybe not exactly like, _

_Watch a chick flick and get roses, _

_But just coming over to say hi, _

_That makes a big deal to girls like me. _

_If she's in wood shop, _

_Join it next year. _

_She will appreciate the offer, _

_And thinks its funny how hard your trying. _

_Sorry for going all preachy there,_

_Boys liking brunette skirt girls_

_Annoy me. _

_Life experience,_

_You might say. _

_Finally Fredlumps has a statement-type- thing. _

_Dr. Weymin2010-06-11 . chapter 1 _

_Wow, didn't take you long to get back into the blog, did it? I fixed it, so you're welcome. I do like it better this way, cause you can't hurt me on a blog. Plus blogs are good threapy, wich is something you need._

_No, it didn't, _

_But only because I'm bored. _

_Okay, fine, thanks for fixin my blog…_

_I can't hurt you huh? _

_Dear Frediffer,_

_You are the most annoying person I have ever met._

_Too bad Carly said she loved you yesterday. _

_Your NOT friend, _

_Sam __J_

_JK Carly didn't say anything about you, _

_Because she will never love you._

_Get over it (: _

_Till next time, _

_Sam eats ham _


	3. Chapter 3

Sammo here with another blog!

Look out America!

So I got a few questions,

And I got a few awnsers,

So lets go.

agirlcrazy4cheese 2010-06-11 . chapter 2

YAY your back! i missed you anyways soooo did you pull any good pranks on frednet lately? and have and aadvice 4 a girl who has a brother?

Ha!

Frednet,

I'm gonna have to use that..

Anyway, yeah, I broke his laptop,

About 5 minutes ago,

He doesn't know yet,

But he will soon…

I don't have a brother,

But I have a Spencer,

And a Freddie.

So, just punch them

When they get on your nerves,

I guess. (:

Results may vary.

SimonandJeanetteAreBest 2010-06-11 . chapter 2

Ah, you always have to pick on Freddork, eh, Sam? XDSo anyway, are you interested in any guys? Have a crush or a BF?Why do you enjoy meat so very, very much?How'd you become a tombiy whilst your sister is a girly girl?What happened to your dad?What's your mom really like? I've heard bad things but I don't think she's really bad. But you of all people would out, Sam, and keep on teasin' your boyfriend, Fredwad!

Of course I pick on Frednub!

Yeah, I have a crush,

But he doesn't like me.

He makes it VERY clear that he likes

Someone else.

Did you ask me WHY I like meat?

Well,

It's the best thing in the world,

AND

You are full of meat.

We are all eatable,

Children,

But that is called

Caniballism,

And is in fact frowned upon in most

Society

(1st to guess quote wins a nothing!)

Because,

I'm around girly girls all day,

And I HATE pink and such,

Hence,

Tomboyness.

Um…

I don't feel comfortable answering

That question.

That's what Fredhead told me to say,

When weird questions come up.

My mom aint as bad as people say,

Sure she's different,

But…

She's okay,

Most of the time.

Whoa, whoa wait!

Ya lost me there!

Boyfriend?

What?

NO!

No no no no no no no!

Never!

The Albino Black Sheep 2010-06-11 . chapter 2

Do you like Linkin Park?

The Albino Black Sheep 2010-06-11 . chapter 1

Do you like Three Days Grace?

Hey, you're the kick boxing dude!

Yeah, I like Three Day's Grace,

And I LOVE linkin park.

Boris Yeltsin 2010-06-12 . chapter 2

Interesting idea you've got .Think Nevel should be in court over the illegal stuff he's tried to use to get rid of iCarly? I think he should, especially after what he tried last time, that was just plain low.

Idea? What idea?

Yeah,

I do, but

We decided not to.

Because he's just a twitchy little kid

With a crush on Carly.

Remind you of someone else?

Well,

that's all for today.

I stole Freddie's wallet,

So mama's gonna go get some

Smoothie!

Peace! ASK QUESTIONS!

Or I will hurt you.

A note from the author- We still need a Carly, so if you want to try out, send me or Dr. Weymin a PM with a paragraph in Carly's POV, so we can see who gets it. For the children. (:


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there.

I'm Anna,

And this is ianna!

Wait,

I'm wrong.

I'm Sam!

So I got a bunch of questions.

So here we go!

Frednub2010-06-13 . chapter 3

Hey Sam, Freddie , Sam! You broke my laptop? What the chizz?Do you have any idea how long it will take me to fix it?And you stole my wallet? Hah! Nothing in it but a couple of subway coupons. Oh, and that line that you said was from Charlie and the chocolate factory. The new one with johnny , and you probably would be the first to resort to cannibalism if we were trapped on a deserted little kid with a crush on Carly?I'm not twitchy. But i do have a Crush on Carly. So what? The world already knows.

Yeshhh,

I broke your laptop,

Boo hoo,

Go cry to your AV buddies.

Yeah, but I also broke into your apartment,

And stole your favorite Galaxy Wars comic.

Ha ha ha ha!

I wasn't asking you,

Cuz me you and Carly watched that together.

Sheesh.

You still have about as much of a chance with Carly

As Nevel does.

Get over it.

TruejackVP bunch of other numbers I don't feel like typing 2010-06-13 . chapter 3

Hey Sam! It's me, True! =D So, I've noticed you're making a lot of comments about Freddie's butt. Does that mean you've been looking? Hmmm...

Ew. Ew. Ew. EW!

No, no no no no no no no no no no!

I just look for ways to insult him.

THAT'S ALL!

SimonandJeanetteAreBest 2010-06-13 . chapter 3

Yeah, caniballisom IS frowned upon...Oh, sorry your crush likes someone else! Been there, done that, not good. Who is he? Nah, you probably won't say but I'm still curious...How IS pink little Melanie anyway?Like to read? If so, any recommendations?What's your dream guy like?Do you wish you had a brother?Favorite singers and/or bands?Ever hear of Superchic[k]? Like them if you have?Like Gavin DeGraw?

I know, right? Kinda sucks…

Pinker than Hillary Duff on pink crack.

Harry Potter = awesomeness. Ron and Hermione are so cute (:

Dream guy….

Well I like guys that aren't shorter than me,

But aren't six feet tall either.

Maybe medium length, brown hair,

Brown eyes,

Etc.

Favorite bands-

Linkin Park and Cuddlefish,

Plain White Tee's,

Oh and there is this really great band,

Called AM look them up,

I love the song Runnin Away.

Never heard of either of them.

Boris Yeltsin 2010-06-13 . chapter 3

Got any favorite movie directors? I've got a bunch, Spielberg, Lucas, Zombie, and more.

Yates,

Speilberg,

Davis,

Shnieder,

Can't think of anymore right off the

Top of my head.

axel100 2010-06-13 . chapter 3

SamI have a little sister who goes to school with your sister Melanie. According to her, Melanie is always going on about how hot Freddie is and how she can't wait to see him again. She said Melanie even has a huge blow up picture of Freddie on her closet door. Did you know she was this obsessive?

Melanie?

She…

Your lying.

And…

Even if she wasn't I wouldn't care,

I mean,

Freddie doesn't like her,

She looks too much like me…

And…

Your lying.

You have to be,

There's no way…

The Albino Black Sheep 2010-06-13 . chapter 3

Cool, man. So what's going on? Anything exciting?

I think its too hot for anything exciting…

But I did just burn Freddie's

Galaxy wars comic,

That was kinda exciting.

So what's up with you?

1 Puckett Fan2010-06-13 . chapter 3

Wow, Sam!You are so hott! I can't believe this is actually you! I don't care what the guys at your school say, you're really hot! You have such a cute nose!So, questions:what do you look for in a guy?If your metabolism ever slowed down and you started getting fat, would you care? Would your love of food, or care of self image win out?Do you like Freddie? Wait- let me answer that one for you. You do. You secretly do like . I can't believe i'm actually talking to Sam Puckett!What's your favorite song/favorite type of somebody wanted to make a pirates of the carribean four, would you play elizabeth swan's daughter if you were offered the part? You know, cause you're show's famous and stuff?Latta,the 1 fan of all things Sam-like and Pucketty

Yep,

Its me!

Awww thanks (:

Look for in a guy-

Funny,

Good looking,

Likes me for me,

And NOT Carly.

Doesn't try to use me.

Thinks I'm pretty even when I'm eating,

Will buy me food.

Hu….

that's a good question.

I don't think I would stop eating,

I would work out more,

Maybe eat low fat fatcakes,

Diet soda,

Join swim team or something.

Okay,

I don't like Freddie.

He likes Carly.

It would make NO sense to like him,

And he doesn't like me.

Get it?

Yeah, I'm pretty awesome (:

Favorite song- She's killin me

Rocket to the moon.

Its awesome (:

Yeah, I would take the part,

Because I like Pirates. And Jack.

Well,

That's it for now,

Peace out suckas


	5. Chapter 5

Sam here!

So I am sitting here,

On Carly's computer,

She's in the shower,

And I'm listening to krazy by Pit-bull,

It's awesome.

Seriously,

Look it up.

Unless you have a psychotic mother,

Like Freddork,

Then don't,

She'll probably give you a tick bath,

Or something.

TrueJackVP408  
2010-06-13 . chapter 4

Haha, I agree Sam!

But what's freaky is when he seemed so interested in your butt... O.O And how did he know you had, "I heart Las Vegas" Underwear...

Creepy!

But Sam you are awesome!

Hmmm... what's your favorite skit you do on iCarly?

And... if you had to choose one guy to marry who would it be?

Do you have a celebrity crush?

I know, right?

He's a creepy,

Carly-loving,

Pervert.

FINALLY

Someone understands!

Yeah, I'm am awesome,

Aren't I?

LOL

Wake up Spencer,

And Random Debates are so much fun.

Well,

I met this guy,

His name is Zack,

But I haven't told anyone.

I met him a Groovy Smoothie,

And he's really cute,

He has brown hair,

And the deepest brown eyes,

And…

*sigh…*

Yes.

Johnny Deep is my crush.

Boris Yeltsin  
2010-06-13 . chapter 4

I'm a big Harry Potter fan myself. I'll be waiting for Deathly Hallows 1.

Who's the dumbest person you've ever heard? For me, it's Glenn Beck and Rush Limbaugh, they're both annoying conspiracy theorists.

GRRRR.

I can't wait until November!

I think that's when it comes out…

Okay, Fredwierd is bracing himself now,

Yeah. Him.

He's always

'Carly this, Carly that,

Sam! Don't eat chalk,

Don't lick the swing set!

Why did you put blue cheese dressing in my shampoo?

Naas!'

axel100  
2010-06-13 . chapter 4

Hey Sam

Sadly enough I'm not lying. If I were lying then I wouldn't have had to sit thru this boring movie of my sister's interpretive dance recital that she was in with along your sister Melanie. I guess she could be pulling my leg about Melanie and Freddie but its an unusual thing for her to fib about. And so what if Melanie is somewhat obsessed with Freddie. Its not like its a reflection on you right?

Ew,

Sorry.

Congrats, I like you more than Gibby now.

Right,

I don't care.

Yeah,

I don't have to like him because my sister does.

Yeah.

Frednub,

You like Mel?

SimonandJeanetteAreBest  
2010-06-13 . chapter 4

Lol Making fun of Mel, fun...I know right? Harry Potter is my life next to iCarly! But I prefer Draco with Hermione. But not as canon; that'd be odd. Hey your dream dude sounds a lot like Freddichini! Coincidence? I think not! I adore AM! And Running Away, because it's good and you and Freddie kissed listening to it...You should listen to Superchick. They're great.

Any advice for a girl who likes a boy who is a total nerd/nub?

Who's your favorite celebrity?

Fav TV shows?

Fav movies?

What do you see in your future (college, husband, kids etc.)?

I watch your webshow constantly and you're my favorite! Then Freddie and Carly. I wish I was like you but I'm too shy. But I do say chiz, suckish, & jank. People think I'm strange. But I'm not strange - I'm Sam-ish!

Yeah, I just listened to 'Hero' by them…

Um…

Ouch. Wow, guilty…

Yeah, it's a coincident,

Just be yourself.

And don't make fun of them.

Even when its hard.

Johnny Deep. Hands

down.

Fav. TV show-

Criminal Minds.

Most. Awesome. Ever.

And Girly Cow, of course.

Movie-

All the Harry Potters,

And The Box,

It was cool,

I just saw it yesterday.

agirlcrazy4cheese  
2010-06-14 . chapter 4

hey its me again so how many years were you taking dance? did you like it? and how did fredknocker react(srry still cant spell) when he found out about his galaxy wars comic? lol i would love to have seen his face lol

I was taking dance for like,

3 years. I think.

Yeah, I loved it,

It made me…

Never mind.

I don't care if you can spell or not.

So just say it.

And get me ham.

He got mad,

And I laughed.

It was HILARIOUS!

Well, that's all,

So comment,

And I'll answer.

And give me ham.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam here!

So…

What up?

Oops,

Don't care.

Boris Yeltsin 2010-06-14 . chapter 5

Any movie scene that made you cry, or almost cry? For me, it's in Schindler's List, when Liam Neson's character finds out they're burning boddies

Well…

Puckett's don't cry,

But if I did cry,

I don't watch lots of movies,

But I do watch a lot of Criminal Minds,

And Moseley Lane, 100, and Revelations

Made me cry.

If I did cry.

Which I don't.

Ima diva So what 2010-06-14 . chapter 5

SamThis is Belinda. I'm friends with your sister Melanie. We live in the same residence hall and have a lot of classes together. Love iCarly. Melanie is always going on about how zany you are and I agree. Because of the time difference the iCarly webcast is in on later here but all the girls on my hall are big fans and your sister always hosts the greatest webcast parties. We sit around in her room, watch iCarly, eat smores, and talk about how much Freddie changes from show to I wanted to respond to some disparaging remarks made about me by my brother Rick. You know him as axel100 (Really Rick, what kind of stupid username is that?) I just wanted to say that we here at my local chapter of the Freddy Benson Fan Club (of which your sister Melanie is president and founding member) resent the implication that we are somehow obsessive in showing our appreciation for the unsung hero of iCarlie. And for your information Rick, there is nothing boring about interpretive dance. Anyway Sam, you are so lucky. What's it like to work with Freddie everyday? Is he dating anyone right now? Melanie says he's a great kisser. Would you agree? Any chance you can get me a lock of his hair? I'd pay you for it. Hey that would be a great business opportunity. There are over 4000 chapters of the Freddy Benson Club world wide, and we have thousands of members. We could make a again. And Rick, you know what you can kiss.

Chick, you and your friends crazy,

Or blind,

Perhaps?

Freddie fan club?

Do I have a fan club?

Cuz I deserve one WAY more than Freddork.

Hey, I like Axel100,

Yeah, interpretive dance is annoying.

Sorry.

Fortune huh?

Really?

Hm…

PinkDaisies95 2010-06-14 . chapter 5

Sam its Melanie. Belinda just told me what she asked you for. I know you too well. Under no circumstances are you to shave Freddies head just so you can make money selling hair to his fans. He has such nice, fluffy hair for running fingers through. If you harm even one hair on his head, I'm telling mother what really happened to the neighbors cat's when were four. Think I'm bluffing? Try me.

Hey Mel.

Crap.

Not even the front little bangs?

Or some in the back?

TrueJackVP408 2010-06-14 . chapter 5

I know! O.O He's a stalker too! But, I still think he's pretty cool. But you're better, in my opinion. XDand Zack sounds a lot like Freddie... coincidence? I think not!Well, that's all I really have to say... WAIT! *hands ham* there you go!

Thanks (:

No. he is… exactly like Freddie.

And it ended exactly the way something would

Happen with Freddie.

He went for Carly.

Why am I surprised?

This happens every time,

I really shouldn't care…

Love the ham!

TheGirlDownTheStreet2010-06-14 . chapter 5

hey sam i have a question. doesn't freddie have brown hair and brown eyes? um yeah, also have you ever heard good charlotte? i like the river. oh, and here is a piece of invisable ham. bye now.

Yeah, he does,

But he ain't…

No. Not starting that.

I don't like Freddie.

Yeah, I LOVE The River,

Great meaning behind it too.

Yum. Ham.

SimonandJeanetteAreBest 2010-06-14 . chapter 5

Here is some virtual ham! Sorry, best I can do! "Hero" is the best Superchic[k] song ever. Glad you heard it. "Courage" is great too.I don't think you answered one of my questions: What do you see in your future (college, husband, kids etc.)?Do you think Carly should date Gibby (they're called Cibby)?Are you a Seddie fan, Sam? I am! Almost everyone is! Except for a few Creddie fans...and Sibby, but they're odd.

Well,

I guess I see myself with a husband,

And a kid or two,

Probably no college,

But I want to be a chief.

What's a seddie?

Thanks for the ham!

Grace Puckett2010-06-14 . chapter 5

Hey, Sam! It's me, your cousin, Grace! Just heard you had a blog and I thought it was great! It's real boring her at Mel's boarding school. Wish I went to your school; you're the FUN cuz! Don't worry, I'll probably get kicked out in a week or so. I DO have Puckett blood, after all. ;)I've heard all these comments about Freddie. You didn't tell me you had a crush on him! You always said you hated him. Why'd you lie to me? I thought I was your favorite cousin too!I just hope you don't get obsessed like Mel is. She makes me go to those annoying Freddie Benson Club meetings. I mean, I like Freddie and all but they want locks of his hair! Yes, his hair is nice and fuzzy, but really? She even has a poster of him blown up on her wall! See why you're the cool cuz? Guess there are just some weird Freddie Benson fans. out,Grace

Grace!

I haven't seen you since,

FOREVER!

HEY!

No, I don't have a crush on that.

But you are my favorite cousin.

Gross.

Like I would ever get as weird as Mel.

Okay,

That really worries me.

Please get her some help.

Yeah, I give you a week in that place. (:

IHeartQuestionMarkX 2010-06-14 . chapter 5

Hey anyone besides your family or friends said 'I love you' to you?Oh, and like everyone else has pointed out; You're awesome (:

Um…

Yeah,

But I'm not saying who.

Thanks.

Alexandra Shinai 2010-06-14 . chapter 5

Hey Sam, Carly here. If you stop by the apartment today (which I know you will), don't go digging in our fridge. Spencer bought you your own fridge, and it's filled with steaks, ham, and ..Did you put something on my computer when you were using it?I don't know if you would, but it flashes "SAM IS AWESOME" about every ten minutes. It's getting annoying.

Yay!

Um…

Yeah…

About that…

Ask Freddie how to get that off,

But I kind of like it…

The Albino Black Sheep 2010-06-14 . chapter 5

Yo! I heard you were taken captive at some weird chicks house! What up?

The Albino Black Sheep 2010-06-14 . chapter 4

lol. Life has been rough for the past two months. So what have you guys been doing on iCarly? I haven't been able to watch it very much.

We have been busy,

Making videos and such.

Yeah, she's loony!

Gosh, couldn't believe

That the duck bone thing didn't work..

Carly says that Guppy, Gibby's little brother,

Is adorable.

He's a cute kid.

So…

That's all.

Ask some questions.

Carly just got a blog on

Alexandra Shinai's account.

Ask her questions, too.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola world!

Sam here.

Yeah, skipping all the

Introduction crap.

Boris Yeltsin  
2010-06-14 . chapter 6

favorite iCarly sketch?

Didn't I already answer this?

Don't bug me anymore.

Either Wake up Spencer,

Or Random Debates.

Yeah, I capitalize.

Got a problem?

TrueJackVP408  
2010-06-14 . chapter 6

haha, nice Sam. =D

Ugh... -_- You are really truly awesome Sam. I love Carly too, but you're my fav. XD I'm really sorry that happened with a guy. D=

Thanks,

I'll get over it,

He wasn't all that great,

Anyway.

Dr. Weymin  
2010-06-14 . chapter 4

A huge picture of me on her wall? Yeah, right. I know there was no Melanie... right?

Ugh…

How can one person be SO stupid?

Yes,

Melanie is my twin sister,

And I don't like her.

Grace is my favorite cousin,

And I do like her.

More than you,

Anyway.

Grace Puckett  
2010-06-14 . chapter 6

Phew! For a sec I thought our Cuz Code was broken! You know, the one we made in third grade? Yup. I figured I'd be one of the first to know if you had a crush. I've tried telling the school nurse about Melanie's mental problems, but she tells me to shut up, as does every teacher. I'm pretty sure they're filing my papers right now, trying to boot me out of this rathole. I say "Let 'em!" because mom'll send me to Seattle as a last resort which means Ridgeway! Knuckle touch *virtual knuckle touch*

So how's Carly and Freddie? I've heard they have blogs too which is wicked cool. I heard about your little prob with tthat wackjob Nora. We just read a book in class called "Misery" by Stephen King. It's about a fan who locks an author in her house and almost murders him. Creepily familiar...*shudders*

Crud, gotta cut this short. My professor just say me texting and I'm about to get in mucho trouble.

Peace Out,

Grace

Naw,

I would never break our Cuz Code!

Ha,

Nobody listens to Puckett's,

'cept Mel,

But I don't think she should

Count as a Puckett.

Carly's good,

Freddie's still a dork,

Everything's mostly normal.

Nothing I couldn't handle though, right?

(:

What else is new?  
Tell me when they let you out of the place,

I'll tell you a great place to hide from

Aunt Heather.

*shudders*

SimonandJeanetteAreBest  
2010-06-14 . chapter 6

Seddie is the pairing of you and Fredward. People think you should date, I agree! LOVE/HATE COUPLES ARE BEAST. And also, do you think Carly and Gibby should date? I think so.

Creddie (Carly/Freddie) or Seddie?

Sibby (Sam/Gibby) or Cibby (Carly/Gibby)?

Worst thing you've ever done to Fredweird?

Ever dream about Freddork?

Do you like how I call Freddison names too?

Ever have an interesting dream?

Ew….

Meh, Carly and Gibby?

I don't know,

I mean,

Me and Freddumb,

Or Carly and Freddumb?

I don't know,

Depends if Carly likes him,

Which she doesn't,

Because she would have told me.

Music Suggestion-

Look up Invisible by Taylor Swift.

I'm not used to her music,

But it's an okay song…

Just do it.

And give me ham.

Peace.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam here.

Okay, look up Misery Business,

It's the best song ever.

Then end.

Questions time!

Boris Yeltsin  
2010-06-15 . chapter 7

Speaking of ham, I like roast him, not the delly kind.

Forgot about me asking you that already.

Worst TV show you've ever seen?

Yeah, me too,

The deli kind is weird,

But its cheapest,

And when you don't have much money,

Its okay.

Worst-

Totally Terry.

And it was jank that they took it from icarly.

But, that's the dingo channel.

SimonandJeanetteAreBest  
2010-06-15 . chapter 7

Interesting answers. Really awesome! But do you think you'd ever date Freddie or Gibby? I know you don't really like either but just pick one.

Ever seen Ryan Higa/nigahiga on YouTube? If so, what's your fav video by him?

Ever seen Fred/Lucas? What's your fav video?

Ugh,

I have to choose one?

Okay,

Okay,

I THAT situation ONLY

I would choose Freddork.

Because Gibby is just weird,

And… *shudders*

Yeah, I like their videos,

My favorite is Ninja Glare,

I watched it with Fredwad.

Yeah, I've seen Fred,

I've meet him,

Actually.

I like the one we did together,

Go look it up.

It's awesome.

Grace Puckett  
2010-06-15 . chapter 7

Totally Mel shouldn't count. She's never even done anything bad! My gosh, she disgusts me. And good on the Cuz Code staying unbroken. And yup, there is nothing you couldn't handle.

What's new? Well, us here just had a dance. A few of the girls (me included) had no dates. I'm OK 'cause the dudes here are nubs. But the others started crying. Except for a few; they instead brought - brace yourself - cut-outs of Freddie and danced with them. Thankfully Mel isn't that addicted yet - imagine if she was. Our reps would be on the line!

I'm thinking about 4 more days and then I'm gone. Hopefully. The kids in my dorm are making bets on it. I'm OK 'cause half the winnings go to me (I may have threatened a few to get there though...JK, kind of).

What's the hiding place? I refuse to spend more time than necessary with Heather - oops, I mean "Mom".

Peace Out,

The cuz code will never be broken!

EW! *cringe* seriously? Really?

Wow, they need help.

I give you another 2 days of class,

Then you'll skip,

THEN they'll kick you out.

Upstairs of the Groovy Smoothie,

T-Bo will let you,

He let me once when I was

Hiding from Freddork.

Dr. Weymin  
2010-06-15 . chapter 6

so, the guy you like... looks like me? That's funny.. if i didn't know any better, i would think... never mind.

No,

He's different,

He lets me take money from his wallet,

We say some of the same stuff,

And he lets me call him names.

And he's not so much of a dork.

Dr. Weymin  
2010-06-15 . chapter 5

Hey, Sam. Freddie here.

The guy you like doesn't like you back, does he? Aww, so sad. So very very sad. Well, now you know how I feel when Carly doesn't love me! I'll tell you what. How about you help me make Carly love me, and then i'll find this guy who you're talking about, and convince him to ask you out. Okay?

There is not enough help in the universe to get

Carly to like you.

Go cry to your mom.

And trust me,

The guy I like will not like me.

Ever.

Dr. Weymin  
2010-06-15 . chapter 7

Hey, it's Freddie. So Sam, here's a question from me, and you can't deny it, since you set up this blog, and said you would answer questions.

Where do you see yourself right now, if you had never met me and Carly? How do you think that would change the way you would end up?

Dang Freddie,

Three in a row.

I would be in Juvie,

And then I would go to jail,

For reasons that you don't want to know.

So there.

Ha ha.

PinkDaisies95  
2010-06-15 . chapter 7

Grace

What have I told you about devulging club secrets to Sam? As if that big mouth Belinda hasn't said enough, I have to worry about you too? So you're not crazy about Freddie like the rest of us? Then explain why after our last club meeting in my room, I found your lipstick prints all over my picture of Freddie. You're the only person I know who wears Passionate Purple.

Oh! I almost forgot! Sam, I'm coming to visit for July 4th. Won't that be great! We can give each other Mani-Pedis and hit the tanning parlor and maybe go shopping for shoes. I'm so excited! Oh, I asked Freddie to take me to the fireworks over by the Space Needle so you'll need to make yourself scarce when they start.

Oh,

Yay.

You could invite Carly to go,

And give me enough money to

Eat as much as I can.

Yeah,

I like that plan better.

Did Freddie say yes?

Chizz.

You know,

He still thinks you and I are the same people,

So he will think I'm asking him out!

GROSS!

No,

Don't ask him!

The Albino Black Sheep  
2010-06-15 . chapter 6

lol. I seen Guppy with Gibbs one time. He is kind of a cute kid.

Whoa... there was two things wrong with the sentences above. One, I just put 'lol'. Two I said cute... whoa.

Whoa.

Don't tell anyone else.

Hey,

I have a question for you,

You like Paramore?

agirlcrazy4cheese  
2010-06-15 . chapter 7

i like that song its really good anyways hows everyones favroite bulie, girly girl and nub? you want to hear a wicked prank i have 4 fredchicken that you could do? you no what ill tell you anyway you should hack fredlys blog that would be helarius!(still cant spell and i dont care what peopel think)

I'm good,

Carly's okay,

But she's a bit freaked out about the July fireworks,

Freddie's…

He's excited about having a fan club,

But he's not sure if it's a prank I set up or not.

ITS NOT!

Lol, Fredchicken. I like it!

I'll try.

Shelby Marx  
2010-06-15 . chapter 7

Hey, Sam. Its Shelby. (:

How is life in Seattle treating you? Ha, Grandma says 'Hi'.

I was wondering, what do think about all this 'Seddie'/'Creddie'/'Cibby' chiz? It confuses me terrible, but Seddie intrests me...a LOT of talk of that one. Care to explain?

Oh, by the way, I ran into someone who looked EXACTLY like you...except frilly. She says her name's Melanie. You get a twin, I get an annoying 10-year-old brother.

I envy you. :(

I might create an account for this little website. We'll see. :/

Peace, Lurve, and Ham, Sam. (:

Shelby.

Hey Shelby.

Hey Grandma.

Seddie= me and Fredwad

Creddie= Carly and Freddork

Cibby= Carly and Gibby

Sibby= me and Gibby *shudders*

Don't like seddie.

Its not going to happen…

Yeah,

Mel is my twin,

I wish she wasn't though.

Can we trade?

This ain't my account,

Peppermint is one of my many cousins.

She's not a cool as Grace,

But she's a close second.

LanternFan  
2010-06-15 . chapter 7

Hiya Sam!

A lot of the people on your blog said they are fans of love-hate relationships. Where do you stand on all of that?

You seem to be a little bit concerned about Melanie liking Freddie. How come? If you don't like him what's the difference to you if someone else does?

Finally, what is your favorite kind of ham? I know it's hard to pick just one (that'd be a tough question for me too).

Later!

I like them,

If they make sense like Ron/Hermione,

And stuff.

I'm not concerned…

Its just…

YEAH!

Freddork still thinks Mel is me,

And me is Mel.

That's why I'm concerned.

Well,

Till next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello there.

It's HOT here,

And I'm in Carly's apartment,

Because it has air condition!

Boris Yeltsin  
2010-06-16 . chapter 8

Hey, just thought up a great iCarly skit you guys could do.

Carly dresses up as a baby, and you and Freddie have to pretend to be the parents.

Got any favorite sports?

I like hockey, baseball, basketball, boxing, lot of Olympic stuff.

Chizz, wasn't the cavemen thing good enough?

Yeah, I like swimming,

MMA,

Boxing,

Lots of stuff.

Spencer Shay  
2010-06-16 . chapter 8

Hey kiddo it's Spence! How come you guys get all the blogs? I want one too! :(

So I was thinking-

AHHHH! My hair's on fire! HELP!

Hey, Spence…

You might want to call someone…

Oh, and grab me a ham on the way to the hospital, Kay?

PinkDaisies95  
2010-06-16 . chapter 8

Hey sis. I did invite Carlie to go so the three of us can have a day together. And you really shouldn't complain about Freddie thinking that I'm you. All you have do is show him pictures of the two of us together and it would clear everything up. Admit it. You want him kept in the dark as long as possible so he'll keep thinking that you were the one who kissed him on our date. Well don't worry sis. I know how to clear this up.

By the way. Grace mentioned something about you snipping off a lock of Freddie's hair. I want some of it, but no more haircuts from you. Otherwise mom finds out about how you ruined Lisa Kibler's birthday party by force feeding her cat tobasco sauce.

Oh, yeah, fun…

No, not going.

I burned all the pictures of us.

Yeah,

He would gag if we ever kissed…

Again.

It was a joke!

Come on, Mel,

Sis?

Fine…

What if it was an accident?

Ima diva So what  
2010-06-16 . chapter 8

Belinda here again Don't let Grace fool you. Melanie doesn't have to drag her to any of our fan club meetings. And Melanie did find Grace's lipstick all over her poster of Freddie. Why do you think she's trying to get kicked out of here so she can come to Ridgeway?

And while we're going on about secret crushes, my brother Rick (yes that would be axel100) has a serious one for you. Yeah Rick, I told her. What are you going to do about it?

Grace?

Like Fredwad?

YEAH RIGHT!

That would be like ME liking him!

Really?

Hey,

At least HE'S never asked me for a lock of my hair.

So there.

The Albino Black Sheep  
2010-06-16 . chapter 8

Yeah, Paramore is cool. Do you think they are?

Yeah, they are my favorite (:

axel100  
2010-06-16 . chapter 8

Sam. Hi its Rick. Pay no attention to what my addle minded sister Belinda says. She will no longer be among the living after her next trip home from school. OK, this isn't awkward at all. (Sarcasm intended) So maybe I have a little crush on you but its not like I'm planning on going all stalker-ish, so don't be creeped out. Now to quickly change the subject, have you heard about the micrchip that Freddie's mom had planted in his head? Who lojacks their own kid?

Don't use big words like 'addle' around me.

I'm good,

I don't get creeped out,

I just punch creepers,

Which you aren't.

Whoa,

Always knew SOMEONE had gone poking around

In Fredwardo's head.

Shelby Marx  
2010-06-16 . chapter 8

Cool beans. :3

You can have my brother, Melanie seems sweet.

And Freddie and Gibby are cute, I'd have no problem dating either of them...well, I might have a prob with Gibby. :P And Freddie is kinda nubby, no backbone.

Gotta go, training awaits. :(

Peace, Lurve and Ham, Sam. (:

Shelby.

Okay!

You can punch her and kick her till she talks like

The girl you punched in the jaw.

Kidding, kidding.

Kind of.

Naw, Freddie's stood me all these years,

I'm sure he would be okay with you…

But,

I mean,

He doesn't like you,

I don't think…

He likes Carly.

So don't try.

Grace Puckett  
2010-06-16 . chapter 8

I know. They need mental help. Badly. By the way, Melanie if you're reading this, duh I'm telling Sam club secrets! We're best cousins forever. BCFs! Besides, you said I should be more "social" since I don't hang with those FB chicks.

I don't hate Freddio, but I'm not addicted! You guys are unhealthily addicted! And I let Belinda borrow that lipstick! No way in heck would I make out with a poster of Freddie! If I wanted to make out with him - which I don't - I wouldn't be so pathetic to kiss his poster.

Anyway, back to Sam :) Carly gave me great ideas to kick me out of school but dang Melanie told the principal not to kick me out! Now I have to up the scale. I can't do Grace-worthy stuff - time for Sam-worthy stuff. Oh yeah.

And I probably won't have to have a hiding place. Heather will send me there to live with you anyway so it won't matter. By the way, why were you hiding from Freddie?

Peace Out,

Grace

Yeah, Mel, don't mess with double Pucketts!

Freddio…  
I'm going to use that one day,

Thanks.

Egg the principle,

Then go over the intercom and say that his wife,

Left him.

Yeah! Come live here!

Well,

He was trying to convince me,

To wear this weird dress,

It was all red,

And sparkly,

And not too short, but too short for tomboys,

That's why.

This one is from Mel, I just got it on e-mail.

Shelby Marx!

I'm actually a big fan! I saw you fight at Madison Square Garden the other  
night. That must be where you saw me. I know surprising. Why is Sam's sweet  
sister watching mixed martial arts. Well alot of it has to do with my  
interpretive dance. For about a year and a half, I've been taking lessons in  
Isshin-ryū Karate and incorporating some of the routines into my dancing. I  
recently had a dance recital that was heavily influenced by Seiunchin Kata.  
Unfortunately, this coming semester my school isn't offering the class I had  
hope for.

Maybe you could help me out. My school is offering instruction in Krav Maga.  
Most of the techniques seem to focus on upper body blocks and punches. I can  
use some of that in my interpretive dance but there doesn't seem to be as much  
leg and foot work to give me balanced dance routine. Is that a fair  
assessment?

See Sam. And you though interpretive dancing was boring.

It is boring,

And weird.

And don't use my blog to communicate!

Till next time,

Bye.

P.S. Rick- I don't think you're too weird. (:


	10. Chapter 10

Hello,

Sam here!

Dr. Weymin  
2010-06-16 . chapter 8

Hey, SAM. Its Freddie. And no, i won't go to the fireworks with you. But you don't have to pretend to be "Melanie". You could just ask me as yourself.

Is melanie, like, your soft outlet alter-ego?

Well, two can play at this game.

Oh, did i mention that i have a "twin" called "Tony"?

He looks just like me, except he's rough and he's a bad boy. Oh, and don't ever expect to see me and him in the same place.

Hey FREDDIE,

It's Sam.

And I didn't ASK to go to the fireworks,

Melanie did.

Melanie,

My twin.

Ask anyone,

Do you really think

I would let anything pink get near me?

I highly doubt that "Tony"

Would be ANYTHING like me,

Especially with your mother.

Fine,

Me and Mel with both go to the

Fireworks,

So you can see us both together.

You're just stupid.

Dr. Weymin  
2010-06-16 . chapter 9

Hey, "Tony" here. I'm Freddie's twin brother. You never see me cause i've been in...uh... juvie. Yeah. Cause i'm a bad boy like that.

So, Sam, could you tell "Melanie" that i think she's smoking hott and i want to go to the fireworks with her.

Hey "Tony"

SURE I'll tell Mel that FREDDIE BENSON

Wants to go with her to the fireworks.

I'm not stupid.

Hey, Mel!

Freddie wants to go to the fireworks with you.

Because he thinks I'm you.

But I'm not,

So you are.

But he thinks he's his twin,

So…

Wait!

Does that mean that you

Were talking to me?

Sam?

I'm confused,

I really do have a twin sister.

Boris Yeltsin  
2010-06-16 . chapter 9

I can't get to work on my computer for some reason, guess I'll just have to watch the skits on other sites.

I'm not a swimmer at all.

Any favorite fish? I like salmon and codfish.

There are a lot of them on You Tube,

And splash face.

You should try to learn,

It's a lot of fun.

I like shrimp,

And…

Anything eatable, really.

SimonandJeanetteAreBest  
2010-06-16 . chapter 9

Belinda and Melanie! Stop ganging up on me! If I liked Freddie Sam would be the first to know! And I haven't told her so stop it! And I let the other girls borrow that lipstick becausethey like purple a lot. And I want to go to Ridgeway so I can hang with Sam and get away from you pink people! Sam, ignore them.

I was thinking a personal attack towards the principal or headmistress, but I'm thinking of something even better than that. I need do it fast though because Mel convinced the nurse to give me perky Prozac *shudders*

Oh why did Freddie want you to wear a dress? Does he think you're hot or something?

And I'm determined to AT LEAST get the principal to allow me to go hang wit y'all on the 4th o' July. So far so good I'll send you news if he lets me.

Peace Out,

Grace

(PS I don't like Freddie!)

Eh,

I'm good at ignoring them.

Maybe you could…

Give all the girls in the

Freddie Benson Fan Club

*shudders*

A little

"haircut" while they are asleep…

Cut all of Mel's off too.

She's going to the fireworks,

With 'Tony'.

Probably not,

It was for a music video,

And I was supposed to be in it.

agirlcrazy4cheese  
2010-06-16 . chapter 9

thanks 4 liking the name i new u would like it since it is 2 things u like food and a afencive nickname 4 fredhead. anyways if u were trapped on a island which of these nubs would u have with u gibby or fredderly? (and no u cant pick nether) L8ER ALL YOU NUBS OUT THERE READING THIS!

Yeah.

I do. (:

I would pick Freddie,

Because he would be more likely to

Invent something that will get us off.

Well put,

L8ER ALL YOU NUBS OUT THERE

READING THIS!

PS Mel, you have a date with Freddie.

Good for you.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello,

Sam here!

This blog is getting confusing…

I mean,

Mel is asking Freddie out,

"Tony" is asking Mel out,

Freddie just figured out Mel exists,

And Belinda says her brother likes me,

Her brother says yeah,

But not stalkerish,

Grace is in a fight with Belinda and Mel,

Shelby is just watching,

And GC4C is like Shelby,

And Carly has nothing to do with anything.

Yep,

You're welcome.

I'm watching the Harry Potter announcement,

And it looks AWESOME!

But I have no money to go down…

Boo.

Boris Yeltsin  
2010-06-17 . chapter 10

What's the best prank you've ever pulled on someone?

BEST prank was when I called Freddie,

And sounding like Carly said,

"Freddie, I can't take it anymore,

I can't be around you with you

Saying you love me,

I'm sorry,

But please don't come over anymore."

Ha, he FREAKED out!

ShelbyMarxTehSpot  
2010-06-17 . chapter 10

Yikes! A Freddie Benson...fan club? Interesting.

I know why Freddie puts up with you, but its not my place to tell. xD

This is, like, totally random, but I love you hair. Its all curly and luscious, and mine is all straight and...hot? I don't know, but I envy you. :P

I'd take Freddie with me if I were trapped on an island, too, but for different reasons...Gosh, I sound so pervy old man-ish. :P

Sigh, I might come and visit on the 4th of July...just because my family is boring (and annoying).

Peace, Lurve, and Ham (lots and lots), Sam. (:

Shelby.

Yeah, that's what I said!

Crazy chicks these days.

Tell me! Tell me!

Or I'll leak a press realize saying that

You think the Redneck Trailer,

The best wrestler in the professionally league,

Is a loser and couldn't throw a punch

To save his life.

Thanks (:

Ew,

Is this the same dork we are talking about?

You should come down!

Everyone else is…

seddielovesham  
2010-06-17 . chapter 10

If you had to choose between a life supply of ham, or a million buck, Which one would you choose?

A million bucks,

Because then I could buy

A life time supply of ham,

And bacon,

And smoothies,

And money left over.

SimonandJeanetteAreBest  
2010-06-17 . chapter 10

Good idea. Cutting their hair in the middle of the night...I'm sure Melanie would love finding her precious blonde locks scatterd on the floor...hee hee, you're good, cuz.

Ooo, "Tony"? Freddie's "twin bro"? Good idea, now you and Freddie can double with Mel and Tony ;) And Sam don't beat yourself up. You're a very pretty girl, and I wouldn't be surprised if Freddio thought so too. Heh, that'd be cool if you dated him - Melanie would go NUTS. That'd be fun.

Peace Out,

Grace

You really should,

It would be AWESOME!

Ha, there is no 'Tony'

He's trying to trick me,

But you can't trick mama!

Thanks,

But Freddie thinks I'm NOT pretty.

He likes Carly.

agirlcrazy4cheese  
2010-06-17 . chapter 10

you have alot of drama going on dont you lol i mean your cuz is trying to come to seattle your sister is pyscho and freddie is being his ragular nub self and cant tell the diffrents between a prank and real u must have alot on you sholders poor you:( anyways if you could eat anything right now what would it be? L8ERZ!

Lol,

It's not that bad,

Happens when you're a costar on a

National web show.

Well,

I just ate a piece of meat pizza,

And I want another…

Yeah.

The Albino Black Sheep  
2010-06-17 . chapter 9

You ever heard of Red? They're a good band too. Sometimes they can be kinda weird though.

Naw,

I haven't,

I'll look em up when I'm not lazy,

Wait,

I might not ever look them up…

11konstantine11  
2010-06-18 . chapter 10

dear sam... I AM SO SICK OF EVERYONE BEING GOO-GOO FOR MY TWO BEST FRIENDS. seriously i'm excatly like them except WAAAAAAAAYYY nicer, more understanding and easier to get along with.. i've been told this... the only thing is im not asian like them... and i'm sick of all the guys i like liking one of them... urgh! what would you do sam? i'm dying here... its not like im ugly or anything the guys just keep picking them over me... and yeah we'r all tough fighter chicks kinda like u (except we channel our anger into sports and into beating each other up).. but i think u still take the cake for bad***... or.. take the ham. anyway... help me out here!

Sorry I had to change the word,

Carly said this has to be PG.

I know EXACLY how you feel,

Every single guy I like

Is either a sleaze bag,

Or is using me to get to Carly.

Yeah, not fun.

But I would tell your friends who you like,

Then tell them that they like them.

The guy you like might just be stupid,

But you can't 'make' yourself Asian.

I've tried.

Long story involving the police and a water buffalo,

Look up the song 'Princes and Frogs' by superchic(k)

And listen to it.

Wait for your prince,

And stop kissing frogs.

Well,

That's all for now.

Peace.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello,

Sam here.

I'm a little sad,

Have been for a while,

But its nothing I'm not used to.

Boris Yeltsin 2010-06-18 . chapter 11

You a Tom Hanks fan?

Yeah,

I loved him in Forrest Gump,

I watch it almost every time it comes on.

Grace Puckett2010-06-18 . chapter 11

I know there ain't no Tony. It's just Freddie trying to be cool by messing with you. Like you can't tell? Pff, boys. And just because he has a "crush" on Carly doesn't mean he can't think you're pretty. And I don't doubt my knowledge of the male Carly tell you? I'm coming to Seattle with Melanie! Yup, my principal gave me permission to visit you all! I tried getting expelled, but he's such an idiot he didn't let me go. I'm gonna need some more prank , Freddie and Melanie are supposedly going on a date then. Maybe we could, I dunno, crash it? You feeling me, cuz? :) Mel will be all "Oh, Freddie you're so handsome!" and he'll be smiling and chiz. Then...boom, we hop outta nowhere! Mels will be so miffed off!Or we could just hang with Carly and Shelby Marx (I'm still so excited to meet her! What's she like?) in the apartment and watch some movies or eat some ham before and/or after the fireworks. By the way, any of you girls have a date for then like Pinkie?Ooo, just to say, can't wait for the Deathly Hallows to come! I'm hoping to gert out of Sterling by then so I can see it with you!Peace Out,Grace

Yeah, that was pretty lame,

It was obvious that he was messing around,

'Tony' wow…

Seriously?

Yes!

Freddie will be on a date with

Someone that's NOT Carly,

And I will get to hang out with you guys!

Or…

We could switch me with Mel,

Then at the end,

I be all

"Yeah, I'm Sam, dork!

Mel is with Grace and Carly! HA!"

Naw,

I would never go on a date

With him.

He likes Carly.

It's against the girl code.

No, chizz,

I didn't get a date,

I don't want one either.

Its alright.

Or you could sneak out,

And come see it!

Spencer could drive up to pick

You up.

Dr. Weymin 2010-06-18 . chapter 10

Heh. Heheh. Hey Sam. It's Freddie here. Yeah, i was so wrong about the melanie thing. And yeah, "Tony" Is not real. Hah. Heh. I kinda made that up, cause i thought that you were making up Melanie. But now i know she's real. And there really is no "Tony". Hah. Heheheh. Funny old world, isn't it?I don't know what to do now.

Hey Freddie.

Guess what?

Mel is SO PHYCHED for your date.

And I bet you are too,

Aren't you?

Just another girly girl.

Yeah, well, you should

Know what to do,

But you don't,

Do you?

Your just a nub,

With a pea brain.

Dr. Weymin 2010-06-18 . chapter 11

Hey Sam. Freddie don't you pick on me like you used to? You, like, just stopped, recently. It's kind of wierd now. Not that i'm complaining, just saying. It's very different.

Yeah, think about it hard,

Benson.

I bet you could figure it out.

Chizz,

You are so dumb.

neko-naito 2010-06-18 . chapter 11

Hey Sam, it's me Gibby. I'm gonna get my own blog soon, but for right now I'm on my mom' is everyone here so obsessed with you and Freddie getting together? Or even you and me? (I don't wanna, by the way- Tasha is my lady.)Oh, I gotta go shampoo Guppy. (He says hi.)Later,Gibby

Hey Gibson.

Go figure, even Gibby goes for the girly girl.

I don't know why everyone wants me and

That together,

They are weird.

Tell Guppy I said hi.

Later.


	13. Chapter 13

I changed my blog format! Now people won't get so confused… I hope.

PsychoticAppleSauce  
2010-06-19 . chapter 12

Hey Sam. Spencer here.

Uhh, I think you left your pack of beef jerky in Carly's room. Eww, it's all slobery. Can you please cone get this. It's leaving a wetmark on Carly's pillow.

Yo Spence. That's not mine. It was probably Freddie's or someone.

Boris Yeltsin  
2010-06-19 . chapter 12

Man, these are popular, Spencer and Shelby have a blog too.

How about Tom Cruz? Loved him in Valkyrie.

Yeah, I know!

You mean Cruise? Just making sure... Yeah, I liked him in Mission Impossible. Awesome.

neko-naito  
2010-06-19 . chapter 12

They are weird, aren't they? You would murder Freddie if he tried to kiss you.

And Tasha isn't that girly. The other day she killed a mouse using only a pair of high heels and some mascara.

...okay. She is girly. She doesn't physically attack me everyday unlike some people I know.

Guppy wants to type a message:

hyuwoahdjGJJLLLLLLIKK.,'aghjs

I asked him what that meant. He shrugged and left. Oh Guppy.

-Gibby

Yep. That's exactly right. I WOULD murder him. Yup. Already am, seeing what Carly told me… (Go read her blog)

I have no idea who that might be.

Thanks, Guppy.

The Albino Black Sheep  
2010-06-19 . chapter 11

lol. Have you ever seen "The Biggest Freak-out EVER"? It's hilarious.

Nope, is it on splash face?

Dr. Weymin  
2010-06-19 . chapter 12

Hey Sam, Freddie here. So, why are you sad? July 4th is coming up. Are you sad cause you don't have a date? Did you ask that one guy who you said won't like you back? I...I feel kinda bad. Cause i have a date. And you don't. Right? Well, since we're buds, i'm gonna try to help you. I'll go to this guy, and i'll convince him to go to the fireworks with you.

I'll make him ask you. Just tell me who it is. Its the least I can do for you.

I don't care about the date.

Don't feel bad, you get to go with squealing, GIRLY Mel.  
Yeah, pretty sure you STILL won't get it.

Naw, he won't. He doesn't like girls like me. Wow, if you still don't get it, your more of a nub than I thought.

Grace Puckett  
2010-06-19 . chapter 12

Lame alert...yeesh...

I know, I cannot wait until I get there! It'll be awesome to finally hang with my cuz again after...a long time! Get some Peppy Colas, turn on the TV, watch fireworks, pester Freddie, etc. It'll be the bomb!

Oooh, me likey that idea! 'Course Melanie would never go for it and she'd be boring to hang out with anyhow. But, why would you want to go on a date with Freddude? Oh! Sammy's got a crush on the nubby boy! Sam and Fredwierd, sitting in a tree, K-I- Ok I'll stop. I've tortured you enough lol

I wouldn't think it against the girl code since Carly doesn't like Freddie in that way, and she'd gladly let you cut in front of her in the Freddie B. line XD

Hey, did I tell you Mel is mad at me? Yeah, it's because, for fun, I've been making up lies about Freddie's love life and the girls in the club are fah-reaking out! She's angry because they believe me and not her. 'Course, she's still getting attention 'cause she's going on a "date" with him. It's not like he wants to, I'll bet.

I'll totally sneak out and get my butt over there! I need to see Deathly Hallows, and what better way to celebrate the grand finale of Harry Potter than with my friend and cousin? That's right, there IS no better way! Unless Taylor Lautner came...ooo, that'd be cool...Er, oops, daydream...

Can't wait to see you on the 4th! BTW, let Carly have the TV! She needs to watch Glee for me, or I'll go nuts! Also, she told me she knows an embarrassing/funny/odd secret about Freddo!

Peace Out,

Grace

Yeah, can't wait!

Nope, I changed my mind. He would know if it was me, because he knows me too well. And he wouldn't like it.

I don't want to be in 'line' and even if I did, I don't think my 'type' is allowed.

Wait, what did you tell them?

Taylor Lautner… *stares into space*

Yeah, heard the err, secret… awkward subject…

John h2o  
2010-06-20 . chapter 12

Sam! I love you! I know the guy youlike doesn't like you right now, but he should! I know that some guys don't like you cause you're rowdy and agressive. But you're Pretty. Actually you're not, you're beautiful. You are the most beautifull girl i have ever seen, and i wish you were mine. And you have a pretty little nose. And great legs. You should wear short shorts. And mini skirts.

Come on! It's the summer!

Wow, thanks… Better than Carly or other preppy girls? Hm, maybe…

Well, that's all folks. Come by July 4th if you are in the Seattle area. Peace out!


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, its Sam here. **

**I guess I'm better, I've more excepted stuff. **

**PsychoticAppleSauce**** 2010-06-21 . chapter 13 **

**Yeah, I don't think Freddie eats this brand of beef jerky. Err can you get it anyway. It really gross and I don't wanna touch it**

Someone still hasn't gotten it? Chizz, I'm coming over anyways, so I guess I'll get it. Wimp.

Boris Yeltsin 2010-06-21 . chapter 13

Ever tried playing the harmonica? Look up the video the chokes on you.

No I haven't played harmonica. Its for nubs. Like Freddie and Gibby.

Grace Puckett2010-06-21 . chapter 13

Oh well, no pranking Freddie...better that way. Then I won't be able to hang out Meladitz. And Sam, for the last time, stop saying you're not pretty! You are very pretty, and if you don't think so, I will beat you up! A Puckett's Promise!OK not really but you get my drift. Anyhow, I bet you can't WAIT to hear the stuff I've been feeding them! I told them he loves girls with no hygiene at all. He prefers the hair color of blue and green striped mohawks, and his crush has been to juvie five times. Guess what those girls went out and did on the weekend? Ha ha!Actually, I believe David Henrie is much more attractive than Taylor...maybe even Nathan Kress. Ever seen Nathan Kress? Hotness, you explain the secret? Carly told me but it made no sense. All I got was moaning, tick baths, Carly, and Sam. I've heard it's gross but I don't get you ever heard of a YouTube person named ColoursoftheDawn? She makes superb videos. You have to watch the one called "Shattered" or "Yours to Hold". You can find her on SplashFace too, I Out,Grace

Ph, you can't beat me up. We both know that.

Hey, I've been to juvie 5 times!

Did Mel do stuff like that? PLEASE tell me she did!

OMG, Nathan Kress is really hot!

Uh, yeah, well, changing subject, now… PG 13 things.

No, I haven't seen her yet, but I don't really have internet where I am. I'll look her up later.

axel100 2010-06-22 . chapter 13

Hey Sam, Rick(aka axel100) here. Not sure what good this will do, but I thought you should know, the Freddy Fangirls are up to something. Not sure what it is but ever since Belinda came home for Summer break from Sterling, it seems like half the teen and tweenage girl population in Central Florida has either called or stopped by. They're being very tight lipped even though I usually do my best to be somewhere else. See any wierdness on your end?

No… Okay, now I'm worried. Rick, please find something out about this! Please! I really don't want to see crap happen. If its about icarly, if its not, then I really don't care.

I didn't get that many reviews this time! Review, or I will find you.


	15. Chapter 15

Um… I think something's up with the Freddumb Benson Fan girls… Rick, have you heard anything?

Boris Yeltsin  
2010-06-24 . chapter 14

Ever heard of meatball pizza?

Please, don't insult my intelligence. Of course! Have you ever heard of ham soup?

Grace Puckett  
2010-06-24 . chapter 14

Yeah, you can probably beat the crud out of me. 'Course we're both Pucketts so who knows? You have been? Well, I'll admit I might've looked somewhere for inspiration...:)

No, Mel's the only one. But I swear I saw a blue tint to her hair yesterday! And I totally agree! Nathan is a babe! But don't you think he looks like Freddie? Like, identically? They could be twins!

I'm good with the subject-changing...yeah, er...

Why don't you have Internet? Spencer light it on fire? ROFL. Wait he probably did...

Oh, and has Melanie or anyone else from the Freddie Benson Club contacted you yet? No? Good...I mean, crud...I gotta go.

Peace Out,

Grace

It would be a fair fight, but I think we both know who would win :)

Ha! Maybe I should get a blue tint… it would look cool with blonde hair, right? Naw, Nathan Kress is WAY too hot to look anything like Freddork. Well, maybe a bit around the deep, brown eyes… NOPE!

Actually, it got so hot it caught ITSELF on fire! But I'm at the groovy smoothie now, they have internet.

No… What's going on Grace?

11konstantine11  
2010-06-24 . chapter 14

Hey sam... I check out thats song princes and frogs.. Good stuff! Could have used that a while back. I agree nathan kress is pretty attractive... Doesn't he look just like a certain someone… anyway i wanna know along with many other peoples... Do you/have you ever had a crush on Spencer?

Oh and would you rather lick a payphone or the bottom of a bussiness man's shoe?

I know right? Naw, I can't think of anyone that looks as good as Nathan, or I would be all over him! I had a very SMALL crush on Spencer in like, 1st grade, but that's long gone. Sorry dudes.

Lick a payphone, because I have done it before on a dare.

The Albino Black Sheep  
2010-06-24 . chapter 14

What's up!

Nun much, but the Benson fans are starting to creep me out…

Seddie star  
2010-06-25 . chapter 14

Hey Sam, whats up?

I have a question.

Who was your first kiss and did you like it?

Obviously you have a question.

Oh… um… well… it was someone… with a… face…

It was Benson, alright? And about liking it… LOOK A DOLPHIN! RIGHT BEHIND YOU!

Winona Briggs  
2010-06-26 . chapter 14

Hey, Sam, you are so lucky to have friends like Carly and Freddie. Don't you forget it.

My parents are out of town, so I've been eating whenever I want. It's nice, but I'm afraid that I'll weigh like 300 pounds when I'm thirty, so you're also lucky that your metabolism is so freakishly high.

Whoa, related to Mrs. Briggs? Someone sounds hostile…

Yeah, duh I know Carly is my friend. Freddie, not so much.

I know, its awesome!

So, bye guys!

PS Mel or Grace, you had BEST tell me whats up!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys and gurfs!

Seddie star  
2010-06-27 . chapter 15

Hey Sam,

Why won't you tell me if you liked the kiss?

OMG, there is a dolphin behind me?

Anyway, how are you?

I didn't say I wouldn't tell you… I just got distracted by the dolphin, LOOK A SQUIRREL!

I'm good, but my twin sister is annoying me but not telling me what's up with the Benson fan geeks.

The Albino Black Sheep  
2010-06-27 . chapter 15

lol. Me too. So what's up with Freddie? He doesn't ever update his blog.

Freddie's acting weird lately… I don't know what's up with him. I think he's mad at me, or something… It only started yesterday; I just said something about Mel…

Winona Briggs  
2010-06-27 . chapter 15

yes. you should be scared. lol jk, not related to her at all!

What would you wear on a first date?

Where would you want to go?

Okay, good, I was about to kick you off my blog.

First date… it depends where we go. If we went out, jeans and a t shirt, movies, soffies and a t shirt, anywhere else, soffies and a t shirt.

Out to eat, then to a movie :)

Boris Yeltsin  
2010-06-27 . chapter 15

Ham soup, never heard of it.

Can't believe Griffin tried to make Carly jealous by asking you out, what a jerk.

Ever seen the anime Yu-gi-oh before?

It's the best.

Eh, people have been jerks before.

I don't watch anime, because that's stuff that Fredwad does.

PsychoticAppleSauce  
2010-06-27 . chapter 15

Oh Sam, clueless as always...

Hey! I was in first grade! Gimme a break!

Fcuk Yeah It's Gabby  
2010-06-27 . chapter 15

Hey Sam!

Ham or Fatcakes?

Your twin sister's a nut.

Would you dye your hair so you won't look like Melanie?

Do you like Lady Gaga?

& why do you hate Freddie so much? All that denial about yoir feelimgs is not good for you.

Ham filled FatCakes. Better than anything else!

Tell me about it.

Because I don't do stuff like that. I should get a blue streak though…

Because he's just… Freddie-like, you know… Yeah, I guess it's not the best… WAIT! Denial? Feelings?

SimonandJeanetteAreBest  
2010-06-27 . chapter 15

First off I cannot tell you what's up. Just be keep an eye on Freddie for me, okay? Don't let him alone with Melanie ot alone period.

Oh, so you think you'd win, eh, cuz? How about a little bet then? We can come up with the consequences later. Dealio, Joe?

Totally! A streak of blue with blonde would just make you look ten times prettier! Think it'd work for brunette? Nah, I'll get a red streak!

Look at Freddie, and then research Nathan. Compare. You'll see how right I am.

Not surprised. I heard there was this crazy heat wave in Seattle. 105 degrees! How was THAT, cuz? Must be insane! And by the way you need to take me to the Groovy Smoothie when I come. The Chicago Tribune named them the best smoothie shop.

Peace Out,

Grace

Why not? What's she going to do that I haven't done?

Deal.

Yeah! We can get one when you come down!

Oh… I see it a bit, around the eyes…

Whoa, it was hot. I gave the elderly a turn at an air-condition tube, if they gave me a neck massage. Fair trade, right?

axel100  
2010-06-27 . chapter 15

Hey Sam. Rick here again. No I haven't heard much about what the Freddie fan girls are up to. Belinda is being a real pain about it too. I swiped her phone and noticed she's been making a lot of overseas calls. There is one thing I could try but I'd really rather not. One of Belinda's friends has been crushing on me for years. I've done my best to be low key and not get her hopes up. She'd probably spill if I turned on the charm, but then she'd start clinging to me like saran wrap. I'm sure being a gorgeous web star, you know what its like to scrape off pushy admirors.

Please? For me?

Not that much, cuz you know, Carly's beside me all the time…

SeddieXandXFax  
2010-06-27 . chapter 15

Hey Sam,

So I was just wondering why you won't even attempt to date Freddie? Cuz, really, u 2 r perfect 4 each other...

Have you ever heard the song I'd Lie by Taylor Swift?

Personally I think a Freddie fan club is a little bit creeperish..

Nope. Not going to happen, he doesn't like me. HE LIKES CARLY! Do you not WATCH icarly? He says it like, every ten minutes. Desperate much?

That's all for now forks and forklifts.

I DON'T LIKE FREDDIE!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys, Sam here.

Boris Yeltsin  
2010-06-29 . chapter 16

Ever seen the TV show 1000 Ways to Die?

No… is it cool?

Grace Puckett  
2010-06-29 . chapter 16

Alrighty then. If you win, I'll buy you a roasted ham. If I win, you have to read a Seddie fic! Ha! Not so tough now, are ya'?

Cool! What kind do you get? There's a smoothie shop called El Smoothio nearby Sterling. They're okay but the Groovy Smoothie is supposed to be fantastic. I get the Banana-Cherry Blitz; it's like drinking Heaven.

More like a bit around the FACE! Nathan is so cute, and Freddie looks just like him! Wait, I just said Freddie was cute...well, I guess he IS kinda sexy...don't tell him! You do, I kill you!

Yeah, it sounds it. It was very cool here but today was blistering! I felt like I was gonna pass out! Thankfully Sterling had the air conditionor on full blast during school but the resteraunt my date took me to was freakin' hot!

Fair trade, no. Mischeviously well-played, oh yeah. Virtual knuckle-touch!

Have you gotten the blue streak yet? I bought some dye and put a red streak in and I look so good. That's how I got my date; he liked my hair.

What the FB gals are doing is something even you wouldn't do. I wanna tell you but I can't! OK, no, I don't wanna tell you but I can't either way. Don't try to wheedle it outta me when I come, either! Just keep an eye on Fredmunch. In fact, spend a lot of time with him; don't let him alone. Promise me, Sam!

Peace Out,

Grace

Fine. I know I'm going to win, so what does it matter?

I like the blueberry blitz, mostly because it's the most expensive and I have Freddie's wallet, because I stole it yesterday. (:

Yeah, yeah, I'm so scared. And he doesn't look JUST like him!

Ha ha! Who was your date?

*virtual knuckle touch back*

No, not yet, but I'm going with Carly to get the dye tonight, then go shopping, once again all with Freddie's money.

Why can't you guys tell me? It's something even I wouldn't do? Dang. Me and Carly aren't gonna leave his side till the 4th, okay?

11konstantine11  
2010-06-29 . chapter 16

If u were a zombie do you think you'd still prefer ham over human flesh? I think you would...

Team jacob or edward? Or my favorite, team jasper?

Boxers or briefs?

Spencer or freddie?

Freddie or death?

Freddie or his mom?

Freddie or become a vegan?

Freddie or only drinking laxatives for the rest of your life?

:D

Defiantly. Nothing can come between mama and her ham, last person to try got a bite mark in his nubby hand.

Team Gibby! I don't read twilight, because vampires EAT people, not sparkle in the sun. Besides, that's kind of gay.

Boxers.

Spencer!

Ugh. Freddie.

FREDDIE! In that sitchuation…

Well…. Freddie…

Freddie. Dang.

agirlcrazy4cheese  
2010-06-30 . chapter 16

hi its me waz up? blue streak would be awsome i have a fake one i no its lame but my mom is a Mrs Benson clone minuse the dorky and imbarassing things mrs B makes chicken-fredsteak do in other words shes over pertctive, anyways what waz your best prank youv ever done? CHANTING MAKES IT IMPOTANT if your a nub with no life

Best prank I ever pulled… Well, It would have to be when I put blue cheese dressing in Freddie's shampoo bottle.

Seddie star  
2010-06-30 . chapter 16

Hey Sam,

What are you going to see nest a beevecoon?lol

Benson fan geeks? Wierd.

So are you going to tell me if you liked the kiss now that the dolphin is gone?

Yeah right, they don't exist.

I know right?

The kiss… was just, you know, kiss…

rOcKeR4LiiF3  
2010-07-01 . chapter 16

Sup Sam ham xD

I gotz a question...

If Freddie bought you a life time supply of meat and said you could only have it if you maked out with him, what would you do?

Well, he wouldn't do that, he's too nice. He would make it, you know, my choice to decide if I want to or not. He's a too much a gentleman.

Winona Briggs  
2010-07-01 . chapter 16

Hey, Sam! *hands you some ham*

Do you like to skateboard at all?

What is your all time favorite movie?

Favorite flavor of ice cream?

Do you like Checkers or chess better?

Have you ever worn any of Spencer's wierd socks?

And lastly, do you like Superman or Spiderman the best?

-Winona (Winnie for short.)

Peace, love and hugs. IF you want em.

*takes ham*

Some, I skate over to Carly's and home again, but Carly and Freddie don't know how to (I don't think…) so I don't do it when they are around.

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

Ham flavored. T-Bo makes it just for me. (:

Checkers, chess is too much thinking.

Once I wore the light up ones with pineapples when I was dressing tacky for a special day at school.

Superman!

Peace out nubs,

\M/


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys. Well, Mel and Grace just got here and hung out at Uncle Carmine's house for a while, now Grace is asleep and Mel is yakking my ear off.

Boris Yeltsin 2010-07-02 . chapter 17

Huh, wonder where everybody else's blogs , 1000 Ways to Die is pretty cool, check it hear of someone skiing when it's not snowing?

Well, Freddie just updated, so did Carly, but everyone else I guess are on vacation or something.

I will whenever I get the chance.

Water skiing?

PinkDaisies95 2010-07-02 . chapter 17

Hi Sammee!I'm so excited! My flight leaves in a few hours and I can't wait to see you. Sorry I haven't been in touch but I've been busy working on a major project that's coming together. So much planning, so little time. But you'll be hearing about that shortly. And speaking of which, nice try sending in Rick to see what we are up to but the code of silence is not so easily broken. From what I heard, Maria did enjoy her evening with him. Wasn't he supposed to like you though? Seriously sis, sending a guy whose interested in you into the arms of another girl is not going to help you meet that special someone. Belinda did show me his picture. He is kind of cute. Even cuter though, Rick lives in Kissimmee Florida. Ha! Ha! I guess it pays to advertise. Well, see you soon.

Yeah… Well, I had to get somewhere! I'm watching you, try ANYTHING with Freddie and I'll rip your arm off.

axel100 2010-07-02 . chapter 17

SamSaw your sister's post so I guess you know. I took Belinda's friend Maria out to see what I could find out but she was intersted in "other" things. All she'd say was there was going to be some kind of announcement soon. Then she spent the rest of the evening groping, clinging, and attempting every liplock known to woman. I'm pretty sure that in some states, she'd be comsidered my common law wife after last night? I need a shower and lots of mouthwash. Why did I do this for you again?Oh and Melanie let you know where I live? OK I get kidded about it evertime it comes up so you might as well get it out of your system. Here are a few of the more popular - Its not just for desperate men. Really! We promise! What happens in Kissimmee doesn't happen here that - Cause its not polite to beg.

Wow, you did that for me? That's kinda sweet… (:

Oh, it's not that bad, you know, well, yeah, it's pretty bad…

Thanks for doing that for me Rick, I really appreciate it (:

Winona Briggs 2010-07-02 . chapter 17

hey sam..if you want to watch Mrs. Benson's eyes pop out of her head, then just ask Freddie out!lol-winnie

Na, I'm okay with her eyes in and me and Freddie as friends.

Fcuk Yeah It's Gabby 2010-07-02 . chapter 16

LOL, but a lot of people want to see you and Freddie anyway, Harry Potter or Twilight?Ham Filled Fatcakes? Ummmmm... I guess. If you don't want to get sick from the sweetness of Fatcakes and the umami taste of ham

Yeah, Its not going to happen, you know he doesn't like me.

Harry Potter, only because vampires don't sparkle.

I don't get sick from sweetness and umami, whatever that is.

Grace Puckett2010-07-02 . chapter 17

My date was this cute guy from my biology class. His name is Jeff and he's got this dimpled grin and pale skin and ice-blue eyes. He's real smart and tech-savvy, like Fredwad. What's wrong with us, cuz? We're attracted to nubs! Maybe we can double at the Galaxy Wars convention (sarcastic)! :PUsing Freddichino's cash? Smart move, ! Melanie and I are at the airport right now! We're getting ready to board the plane in a few minutes. I just wish we were on separate planes; she's gonna just talk and talk about Freddie the whole time, and I'll be using those on-flight pouches you throw up in frequently when she starts talking about his muscles. Just typing it makes me need a barf bag. I really wish I hadn't threatened that passenger into booking another flight. And she kept texting Freddie to give me a hug when I arrive at the airport! Like I want that nerd's germs on me!She's got this whole route when we arrive. We're gonna visit my dad (Uncle Carmine) and go to all these wack tourist places. Don't worry, Pop is bringing you a roasted pig and boat food news: I think Mel is trying to make our stay two news: I think Mel is trying to make our stay two Out,Grace

I don't like Fredwipe!

Samster… I like it!

Ew, have fun.

Yes! The roasted pig was awesome!

I want you to stay for two weeks, but I don't want Mel too… But she'll probably be too busy making out with Benson to notice if I'm there or not.

Dr. Weymin 2010-07-03 . chapter 17

Hey Sam! Its Frednubs. Wow. That was wierd. I used one of your mean nicknames on myself. Um. Hah. So, yeah. You think i look like Nathan Kress? Hahah! We look nothing alike! Trust me, if i looked like nathan kress, you would have a crush on me, but i don't look like him. Besides, i thik you look alot like Jeanette McCurdy. Wow. She's pretty hott. Ah. Eh. Well, what i mean is, you look like her, minus the HOTT, of course! Um... don't take it the wrong way though. Don't mean to insult you or anything, its just... chizz, i'm really bad with girls, aren't I?A blue streak would look . You picked me in several situations. That's... pretty , and if it makes you feel any better, i'm beginning to have second thoughts about Melanie. She seems unstable. If i end up not going with her, you won't be lonely!

NO! I think you look a little bit like him, only around the eyes. Thanks. You're not very good at talking period. Just shut up.

I couldn't help it in those situations.

Wait, did you just… ask me… to go with you if you don't go with Mel?

Um, okay, well, bye…


	19. Chapter 19

I just locked Mel out of Carly's room. So, you want the run down, right?

Okay, so I guess I got mad, and I went to the fire works to get revenge on Mel, and then, well, she left, and me, Carly, Grace, Shelby, and everyone else sat down. Before the fire works started, everyone else left, and me and Freddie, just, stayed.

We watched the fire works, and at the finale, when its like, one boom after another we… kissed. I'm putting it here so Carly won't think I'm keeping it a secret or whatever. So, I guess we're together? I don't even know anymore…

Boris Yeltsin  
2010-07-03 . chapter 18

About that skiing without snow, try skiing on rocks, ouch!

Ever seen The Smoking Gun Presents World's Dummist? Trust me, you'll love it, it's so funny, maybe you can use some of the stuff from it on your show.

Sounds painful. I wanna try!

Yeah, I've seen it. ITS AWESOME! We should like, take Freddie and put him in a car, and try to have a race with a police man! Like it, Fredwart?

Wendyisthegossipqueen  
2010-07-03 . chapter 1

Hmmm... i heard Freddie is having second thoughts on Melanie? Does that mean he wants a girl the COMPLETE OPPOSITE OF HER! Hmmm... maybe a blond headed aggressive demon who's name rhymes with Ham. Hmmm... Do you know anyone like that?

Well… I don't know anymore. He seemed pretty happy when Mel left and I sat down.

Grace Puckett  
2010-07-03 . chapter 18

Wakey-wakey! I'm up! Why am I posting on your blog when I could be talking to you, you ask? Because my insane cuz, your sis, is near you in your room, trying to pick out an outfit. I'll be up in a jiff in case she annoys you to the point you steal the Swiss army knife from my suitcase. But for now, let me respond to you via internet.

I can come up with better names than Samster. Big S, Sam-o, Samali, I could go on for days! Ever need a new nickname for Fredman, I'm your girl.

I'm flattered, cousin! I don't want to spend two weeks with Melanie either. I'm living with her! I want to take a vacation from her face!

Do you think I hurt Frederly too badly? When he gave me that hug at the airport (when it got too tight) I think the wedgie I delivered might've hurt him bad. At least I know I haven't lost my touch. By the way, he's even cuter in person. Mind if I take a shot at him after Mel? XD Nah, I'll wait until you kids try it out, and then it'll be my turn. lol

I call dibs on the spare bed! Mels can sleep on the floor. And I don't care how much you need your beauty sleep, Pinkie! I'm dangerous when I'm sleepy!

And yeah, you look like Jennette too! You're both pretty. And Nathan and Freddie are both HOT! Yeah, I said it! Hope Jeff ain't reading this. He's the jealous type.

I hear screams from your bedroom. Better get up there soon before your mom loses a twin.

Peace Out,

Grace

(PS: Carly has ham at her house, right?)

Yeah. Hey, did you go and read 'seddie' fics after you guys left? Weird.

11konstantine11  
2010-07-03 . chapter 18

Haha. U did pick freddie and awful lot.. :) bahahaha. How about more?

Marry a bald gibby or a not bald freddie?

Kiss spencer or freddie?

Slapped in the face with frozen peas or a human foot?

Change your name to mucus or stupid frilly chicken girl?

Queen or princess?

The worlds fatest priest in tights or freddie in tights?

Only kiss germy or freddie for the rest of your life?

Go to prom with or freddie?

Spend a romantic evening with Lucas (fred guy) or freddie?

Cmon pick someone from twilight it doesnt have to be edward or jacob.. Anyone...

Freddie.

Foot, because then there is a person to hurt afterwards.

Frilly chicken girl, because I could go by FCG!

World's fattest priest is awesome.

Fredbags

Freddie, seeing as how I've already done it once or twice.

Fine, Emmett! He's pretty awesome; I wish he was my brother!

Fcuk Yeah It's Gabby  
2010-07-03 . chapter 18

LOL! Harry Potter all the way!

Don't worry about my big word! Umami- basically the taste you get fom meat and cheese.

& Yes, I'm a nerd. Be aware. ;D

Cool. Umami. Awesome!

PsychoticAppleSauce  
2010-07-04 . chapter 18

HAPPY 4th of July!

You too! There were defiantly fireworks…

The Albino Black Sheep  
2010-07-04 . chapter 16

Go Fax! Random, I know.

You watch NCIS? I'm pulling for Tiva and McAbby!

Winona Briggs  
2010-07-04 . chapter 18

hey sam,

there's a guy I sort of like, but his mom won't let him go out with anyone! It pisses me off, because he is a really fun guy. what should I do? forget about him or...what?

Forget about him till yall are older.

IHeartQuestionMarkX  
2010-07-05 . chapter 18

What is the big deal with the fourth of July?

Is it some American holiday or something?

I hate being English...

It's Independence Day, Happy birthday America! You know, that stuff.

So… I guess… I don't know anymore…


	20. Chapter 20

Sam Puckett here, hello…

Yeah, I still don't know what's going on with, well, you know… and everything…

axel100 2010-07-05 . chapter 19

Hey Sam its Rick hereThings are getting weird. Some Russian girl is staying with us now. Apparently she's from one of the overseas chapters of the Freddy Fan Club. Also, friendly Maria just let it slip that your sister is PMing the Club chapter president in Knoxville, Tennessee. Finally, Belinda is pretty ticked cause mom won't let her go on some big Club function thats coming up. Apparently the Russian girl is going but her english is not that great. One other little tidbit. There's even a Seattle/Tacoma chapter of this club. Their chapter president is someone named Shannon Mitchell. Do you know her?

Uh, I don't think I know her… what have they have to do with Freddie? Half of them never met Freddie and don't know how big of nub with big, brown eyes he is.

Thanks.

axel100 2010-07-05 . chapter 18

Hi Sam. Its Belinda, Rick's sister. Oh how cute. Loverboy is commenting on your blog again. My brother really shouldn't leave his computer logged on like this. You never know who might come along and see what he's been up to. Its so sweet they way he's your errand boy and all. Did I say sweet? I meant pathetic. Has he talked to you about his "collection" yet? He always gets around to mentioning it to girls that he likes. How creepy is that? He hasn't even met you. I bet he wants.. Oops Better run. Mom can't keep that loser busy forever.

He's not pathetic… Better than Freddie, avoiding me some times, friends with me others, and… more than that some times.

I don't know.

Wait, collection? What? Um…

Alexandra Shinai 2010-07-05 . chapter 19

Hey Sam, why did I find you asleep on the floor in Spencer's room yesterday morning?

There was a spider on the couch… then I killed it and it got spider blood all over the couch… right where your sitting right now, actually…

PsychoticAppleSauce 2010-07-06 . chapter 19

I KNEW IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm gonna go build a sculpture of you and Fredman now (But I have to finish my burrito first)

Knew what, we aren't even going out yet! I don't think… Can it be out of bacon?

PinkDaisies95 2010-07-06 . chapter 19

Eeeeehhhhh! I got it! I got it! Sam. Great news! I just heard from my agent in New York. (Yes I have an agent. You guys don't? Its someone Mom knows.) Anyway, guess who's going to be in an off Broadway Revival of A Chorus Line this fall! I had originally tried out for Kristine but they said I didn't come across as ditsy enough. I got a call back last week to audition as Val and I made it. So much to do. I've got to set up a transfer with Sterling and rearange my class schedule. Oh and mom is coming out to stay with me in New York. She said something about making sure no one takes advantage of her daughter. Anyway, I guess that means you'll have to find someplace else to stay, at least for a semester. Maybe Uncle Carmine or even Spencer can put you up. Oh and don't worry. This won't affect the surprise I have planned for Freddie in mid August. I'll be posting more about that in a few days but heres a hint, it involves 3/4 of a mile of buffet tables. Unfortunately I won't be able to make it but if you, Carly or Freddie have any questions, Shannon Mitchell, with the Ridgeway Fan Club Chapter, should be able to answer them. Sorry to dump so much on you. Have fun.

Great… Why didn't you come off ditzy enough? Seem pretty ditzy to me…

Spencer said I could hang out there. Well, I didn't ask, but you know, he won't care.

What? Surprise? You're stupid. We don't need a surprise. Stay out Mel.

Grace Puckett2010-07-06 . chapter 19

Sam and Freddie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Teehee, had to say that. So you and Fredzit are an item now? I always thought you'd get together - all love/hate couples do. And we really did read Seddie fics. They were very good. Shelby's favorite was a songfic with "Just the Girl". Carly really liked one about Fladoodles, and mine was called "Carnival Games". But all were amazical. I'm so surprised we were waiting for this for a long time, and now it's over.I'm just glad I'm staying for another two weeks. Melanie won't be 'cause she's gonna be in some ditzy Broadway show. Broadway is only good if it involves Grease, West Side Story, or "Defying Gravity". So, since Aunt Susan is going with her, you'll be staying with Pop and Mom and me! It's gonna be the chiz!Have you seen Freddie yet today? I haven't. Hope he's alright. And I'm right behind you in Carly's living room and Glee's about to come on, so you better move so I can get my daily dose of Kurt Hummel/Chris Colfer. Out,Grace(PS: First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in the baby carriage...xD)

Yeah, yeah, yeah, like I said. I don't know if we are going out or not.

The one by our cousin in the south, dothepepperminttwist? She's a wuss, so she won't use her name. She's weird, fan fictions are weird to read, and write, especially ones with you in it.

Thought I was staying with Carly?

Yeah, I think he's avoiding me…

Boris Yeltsin 2010-07-06 . chapter 19

Ooh, how about kiaking off a cliff.

Sounds fun, you got a cliff?

iCarlyismelife 2010-07-07 . chapter 16

You and Freddie kissed? It's spreading around like wildfire. I think you should just admit you have feelings for Freddie and go out with him. What do you have to lose? I heard he's a pretty sweet guy, and he loves you risks. After all you are Sam Puckett. Don't hurt me! I'm just saying.

Yeah, I guess, but… what if he doesn't like me? What if he still likes Carly and is just using me?

SpongeWriter123 2010-07-08 . chapter 19

Sam, Freddie is going to ask you out! You will go, right? It's like, take bacon, when you can...No, I don't have a bacon...But you like Freddie, right?

I don't know…

Seddielovergrl 2010-07-08 . chapter 19

Ummm hi hey hiya- :) I thought that I would say that this blog of yours makes my day, and omg you kissed again! And I am glad to see that the wheels in your head are spinning. That you are finally thinking about the boundaries of your and Freddies relationship. What does your cousin look like? Does she look like your triplet? Sorry I was just wondering:) what are three of your favorite moments with Freddie- three times you felt really close w/o Carly being there. And... Three with Carly there... Yaaa that should do it!~ 3 Seddielovergrl ~Seddieftw- no matter what you say!

Grace has brown hair, brown eyes, etc. She's really pretty though, prettier than me.

Dr. Weymin 2010-07-07 . chapter 19

Hey Sam... Um. Hmmm. Uh. Ah. This is kind of wierd. Talking to you now, after the firewords. And after i woke up yesterday, and you wrere asleep in my arms hugging me on Carly's . Yeah, its been really wierd , and i've been meaning to say, i'm really sorry that i told everyone that Melanie made you cry. I.. was not thinking. I was excited. And i accidentally let it slip a diferent note, um... ah. I have to know. Do you like me?

STUPID! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL ANYONE!

Yeah, no chiz…

Well… Its okay, I mean, I told everyone that you had never kissed anyone…

Ah, do you like me? Or are you just using me for Carly?


	21. Chapter 21

Hello. Sam here, even though I'm not sure what's going on right now. But, whatever. Carly gave me ham, and we did the web show Wednesday, so other than 'drama' everything's alright.

Wendyisthegossipqueen  
2010-07-11 . chapter 20

Open your eyes! He's not using you! He loves you, and I can tell! So just make a move, or I'll get my new boyfriend ('6"7 189lbs, 18in muscles), and he'll get you! Anyway, how's life going? Did you hear about Carly's stalker? I'm getting Carlos (my boyfriend) to kick his (insert private part here) if he ever shows up. Anyway, I think you and Freddie would be cute together. P.S Gibby told me that he was spooked by your twin sister, and (don't tell anyone), but I caught him kissing a poster of Carly in his locker!

Yeah, but I'm just not sure, you know? This has happened 1 to many times for me to not think he would do anything for Carly.

Oh I heard of him. I knocked him out last week!

Aw, Gibby and Carly! What's that couple's name? Me and Fredwad are like, sreddie… seddie! That's it.

2010-07-12 . chapter 20

And you are gonna live okay with a concept "I-like-him-but-what-if-he-doesn't-like-me"?

Freddie would give up on Carly, only if he gets a chance with ANOTHER girl.

So you think that little Freddie would be able to kiss his "frenemy" in order to get Carly, what won't happen. Are you crazy?

And what do you lose, anyway? If Freddie says he doesn't like you, you can say it was prank as much. 3

Well.. like I said before, I don't know! I'm not Chuck Norris, I don't know everything! AND IT'S NONE OF YOU BUISNESS ANYWAY!

11konstantine11  
2010-07-12 . chapter 20

Gah...*cuts through the awkward with a butcher knife* that was a pretty intense update there sam-o... And freddie totally dogs you, who wouldn't?

Besides if he is just using you i got ur back sistah, and i have three very large, short tempered older brothers who would gladly join in a beat down of a stupid-no-good-boy... If he is being a stupid-no-good-boy (which he probably isnt.) no worries :)

would you rather live in a world without color or a world where you had to always wear insanely obnoxious colored gowns everywhere?

I know, it was hard to publish.

Aw, thanks (:

Without color, because I would end up killing everyone. I tolerate purple and pink on Carly, even sometimes wear it, but everyone? At the same time? In gowns? No.

Boris Yeltsin  
2010-07-12 . chapter 20

You gotta check out Dispicle Me, it's so funny.

"I said dart gun, not fart gun."

Yeah, I've heard it is! I saw a preview; I love how the little things talk.

The Blind Sniper  
2010-07-12 . chapter 19

Sure... I'll go with that... Wrong pairing, but I like it. I was talking about a book. It's a good book, even though the writer annoys me.

Oh, the Max. ride stuff? Never read it, but I will eventually… maybe… No, probably not.

Grace Puckett  
2010-07-13 . chapter 20

Well you two should really go out soon. You kissed so now is the time to try. You'll never know if you were meant to be if you don't go out. Listen, tomorrow I'm going out with this Ian guy. We'll double with you and the nerd. Shaboom.

Yup that's her. I know right? The person I sometimes borrow that account for won't use her name either. They're both total wusses. I'll admit fanfics ARE weird but entertaining. Wait, with me in it? Since when is there a fic with ME in it?

Oh. Mel said you'd be staying with us. But it's OK if you're staying with Carly. I probably will too.

Ugh you and that boy. I swear if you don't talk to each other I'm locking you up in the bathroom or something! By the way have you been sneaking steaks behind my back again?

Peace Out,

Grace

No, Grace, I'd really rather wait…

No, not you, but me, Freddie, Spencer, Carly, Mel, etc.

Yeah, you're next to me on the couch at Carly's!

No, I haven't been sneaking steaks... *chuckles nervously*

Seddielovergrl  
2010-07-14 . chapter 20

Ummm hi hey hiya- :) again thats for telling me what your cousin looks like but you STILL didnt tell me what are three of your favorite moments with Freddie- three times you felt really close w/o Carly being there. And... Three with Carly there... Yaaa that should do it!~ 3 Seddielovergrl ~Seddieftw- no matter what you say!

Ps. Hope your seddie issues are fixed soon:D

Okay, fine.

Without Carly-

With Missy there, when I couldn't go to Carly for help.

On the fire escape, which you all know about, but if you joke about it, I WILL kill you.

When he helped me build that website, but then I sold it and got a lot of money (:

With Carly-

In Japan, when we won.

Looking through Lewbert's 'deeply personal items'

Cupcake slam.

Dr. Weymin  
2010-07-16 . chapter 20

Do i like you? Or am i using you for Carly?

No. No, i'm not using you for carly. And i can't believe i'm gonna tell you this, but i can't tell you to your face, so before i change my mind,

i like you. I mean, i like-like you. I love you. I have... for a long time. You're an amazing girl, and your brave, funny, and you're... beautiful. So... now i have to ask you.

Do you like me back?

But… what about… Carly? And…

I don't know… I… I have to go.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey Guys, Sam here. **

**I haven't updated this in forever… mostly because I didn't feel like it, and I had too much crap going on. **

**Oh, me and Fredbags are dating now if you haven't caught on. **

danica456  
2010-07-17 . chapter 1

Guess what? FREDDIE AND SAM BELONG TOGETHER FOREVER! I mean it if you don't get together in real life or in the show I might have to hurt you XD Sam your my favorite character EVER! 3

**Yeah, too little too late for that. Hurt me? Phh yeah right!**

**Um… thanks? I'm not a character though…**

Boris Yeltsin  
2010-07-17 . chapter 21

What's the dummbest thing you've ever seen on the internet?

I heard about this drunk Australian who tried to ride one of the crockodiles at the zoo, almost got his leg bitten off.

**Ha, dumbest thing? Fred, the web show thing. It's hilarious! We met him, then Freddork messed with him, but we're cool now. **

PsychoticAppleSauce  
2010-07-17 . chapter 21

My mind is blown... Maybe I shouldve watched something less confusing than Shutter Island...

**Like, Barney maybe?**

Wendyisthegossipqueen  
2010-07-17 . chapter 21

Well. It looks like Freddie just admited his feelings!(finally). So Sam, What do you have to say about that?

**Yeah, okay, I don't normally do mushy crap, it annoys me, but that was pretty cool, I guess. So… yeah. Ditto. **

Seddielovergrl  
2010-07-18 . chapter 21

Why would I laugh or make fun of you for your moment on the fire escape? Your kiss was so sweet and innocent- so adorable. Okay enough of the gushy- I know you hate it. I have to agree with you on the moments- they are for the most part my favorite moments with you guys 2. And oh my freakn god- i just read what Freddie wrote- girl if you dont grab onto him and never let go; there are alot of seddiers that will be very frustrated with you.

And I know you hate drama because your life is full of it, but can you help me? Cause I got some of my own. And I need some advise- I asked Carly already but I thought I would get a second insight.

I got a problem- you see I am going to this art camp and there are two guys around my age there and one of them is NOT my type but the other is. He keeps me laughing and is really sweet & grown up and yet has this immature side that shows through sometimes. His name is Dylan; he has black hair, and brown eyes. He has a sister Dana. The problem; well he and this girl Olivia are practically dating- they flirt fight flirt fight and today were basically sitting in each-others laps during lunch. And give each other this yearning look. I feel this HUGE sexual tension between them, and feel like screaming at each-other to just kiss already. And I kind of might like him...

And there is this guy from school who i haven't seen all summer. I nicknamed Carma because he can be good or bad.

Description:

Class clown

Hot/ and when he smiles slightly sexy

Ginger colored hair- wavy- perfect to run fingers through

Freckles ( not many)

Soccer player

Has a twin sister and a older sis in college

Favorite class- ss

Favorite animal- panda

Hobbies- fishing and hunting in the mountains

Birthday: July

Pets: a dog a big one

Amazing smile and always has everyone laughing

Bad things:

He is popular

A sometimes jerk

His being funny can verg on idiocy and stupidity

And that's all I know- no I am not a stalker- I just sit next to him in math (which I suck in and zone out in alot) and happen to have huge ears and a notebook in front of me and I sit in the back of the class! ( like the last row back)

Help?

I can't figure out what I should do- I like both of these guys; and both come with baggage and both don't really know I exist. How do I get their attention? Which guy do I choose?

~ 3 Seddielovergrl ~

**Okay, youre right, I can't stand drama. But you are in serious need of help. **

**think, really THINK about which is best for you. Not which is coolest, not which is hottest, which is the one you are really drawn to. **

**I guess if you like the same stuff he does then find a class he does, or does after school, and try to get put in it next semester. **

**You don't want to get in a fight with this other girl. I could take her, but I don't know if you could. Think about that. **

**Just go with what your heart is telling you. I know, it sounds stupid, but just think about it. Who do YOU not your friends, not anyone, like best? Then choose. **

**Hope I helped. **

Grace Puckett  
2010-07-18 . chapter 21

Aw, come on! Look, I understand you're stressed, but you'll never be able to discover your feelings if you don't snatch him up! Before you know it, the prolonged wait will have influenced him to move on to other girls whom are ready to date. You don't want that, Big S. Besides, this Ian guy is kinda odd...

Oh, okay. Yeah, as I've said, I've read them and they'ree pretty good. So are these Glee fics and Victorious fics. The girl on Victorious looks so much like Shelby Marx, it's uncanny!

Woot! Par-tay at the Shay hizzhouse! We will invite the cutest dudes from this side of Seattle and even hollywood. Alright, I was gonna keep this a secret but I just can't! You know how I said there's this girl at Sterling called Celine? If not I guess it was Carly but ANYWAYs...it turns out her dad is a big movie directer and she knows practically every Hollywood hotshot. Since we are best buds, she took me to a party and guess who was there? NATHAN KRESS! And Taylor Lautner and Chris Colfer and, oh my, I can barely breathe...It was epic but don't tell anyone!

Liar, liar, steaks on fire! lol Whatever, I still have my secret bacon stash. Uh, never mind.

Hey, what up with this Gibby/Carly chiz? I didn't know he liked her. He said he didn't. BTW, I had a dream awhile ago with my buddy Jeff fighting over some guy for me! I'll tell you who it was if you go on the double date with me n' Ian. We're going to an "All You Can Eat" Meat Buffet...

Peace Out,

Gracer

**Yeah, we're going out, so now I hope that isn't a problem. **

**Some of them are okay, but some just seem like stuff I wouldn't do…**

**Yeah…. This is a PUBLIC blog… smart (: **

**Grrrr…**

**Yeah, that was fun. I don't know whats up with Carly and Gibby lately.**

**Well… yeah. **


End file.
